Dreams of a Nanny
by YMIS
Summary: Tenten went to Konoha to persue her dreams and finally become a pilot, but how is it that she ends up being a nanny for the daughter of a cold hearted Hyuuga.


****Hi guys! So this is my first fanfic so be nice to me. This story was based on a show called 'Be Careful With My Heart' so if you watch/watched it you might find some parts familiar. Anyways I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Tenten's POV:**

My name is Tenten. Just Tenten, no last name. I'm not very good with introductions. Well anyways ever since I was a little girl I wanted to be a pilot. Usually when a little girl get's asked 'What do you want to be when you grow up?' They would say a princess, But when they asked me I have always said I wanted to be a pilot.

Now that little girl is 24 years old, moving from a small town to a big city to how to be a pilot and finally live her dream.

**Normal POV:**

Tenten began walking down the street with a huge grin on her face. She stopped and looked up, staring at a sign that said 'Konoha Aviation Flight School'. She closed her eyes and opened the door.

(15 minutes later)

"What! What do you mean I wasn't excepted?! I received a letter from this school saying that I was accepted!" a girl with two buns on her head said.

"We're very sorry ma'am it appears we've made a mistake." said a middle-aged man.

"Ughhhhh!" Tenten exited the building looking disappointed, angry and sad. She sat on the stairs outside the building with her head down. "Great. What am I going to do now?" She asked herself. "I guess I'll just go to the airport and see if there are any flights going to my town."

**Meanwhile...**

"Hinata! Naruto! Hurry up!" a man with long hair in a ponytail shouted. "I'm going to be late." A woman with long dark blue hair and a man with blond hair came down the stairs with a little boy.

"Sorry Neji-nii-san, Its kind of hard to get Miko up this early in the morning." Hinata said. Today was the day the Uzumaki-Hyuga Aviation Company had their yearly 'Take Your Kids To Work Day'. Naruto and Hinata where taking their son, Miko and Neji was bringing his daughter Nami.

"If Naruto didn't break my car I would already be at the office." Neji said.

"Why are you in such a rush anyways, Neji. You'll only be late if you're not at the office in an hour and we just live 10 minutes away." Naruto replied.

"I need to stop at one of the airports."

"Business stuff?" Naruto asked. Neji nodded. They drove for 3 minutes and arrived at the airport. Neji stepped out of the van and started walking, until he heard a cry.

He went back to the van and opened the door to see Nami was crying. You see Nami's mother abandoned her, Ever since she was told about her mother  
she never left her father's side. She never trusted anybody, because she always thought that they would abandon her.

"Come here" Neji sighed picking up his daughter. Nami stopped crying and wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

Neji looked at his daughter. She had dark red hair, pale skin and lavender eyes. Whenever he would look at her, he would be reminded of her mother. Neji sighed again and put down his daughter while entering the building. His daughter held his hand tightly. Neji finally saw who he needed to talk to and they began  
talking. After he was done talking he realized that Nami was gone.

"NAMI! Nami! Nami!" Neji yelled. He ran around the building looking for his daughter but the building was very big.

**Switch back to Tenten**

She was now at the airport trying to get her self a ticket home. No luck. The only ticket she can get now is a flight that's leaving in a month. Since her town is really small they didn't have much planes going there. Tenten sat on bench with her head down.

**Tenten's POV:**

'Now what am I going to do? I can't just stay her for a month. I don't have enough money to get a hotel room for a whole month. What am I saying?! At this point I don't have enough money for a chocolate bar.

A few minutes earlier I was walking to the airport, then suddenly a man came running up to me and stole my bag. That bag had everything from my money to a picture of my mother. I tried running after him but he got away. When I stopped chasing after him I realized I was near the airport and I began walking... again. Now I'm stuck at this airport for a whole month. Great.

I started walking around the airport. It wasn't all that busy since it was so early in the morning. I was at the conveyor belt when I stopped walking and their was a reason I stopped walking. There was a child on the conveyor belt. I ran up to the child and tried picking her up but what ended up happening was I got stuck on  
the conveyor belt with her and we went through the doorways of the conveyor belt. After that terrible ride I got child off the conveyor belt and carried her to the airports customers service. I noticed something unusual about her, she had lavender eyes. It matched her dark red hair very well. All in all she was very cute.

**Back to Neji**

I practically lost hope. I couldn't believe I couldn't find her. I had my head down at the time and as soon as I lifted it up I saw my daughter in the hands of a young woman. Was she trying to kidnap my daughter?!

* * *

I hope you guys like that.

see you next chapter

**P.S.** I know the title sucks


End file.
